Lover's Game
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Yami enters the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX world by mistake and instantly regrets losing the duel with Yugi. Now he has to deal with an obssessed brunette, ridiculous reasons to duel, AND trying to keep GX Yugi from getting in his pants! How will poor Yami find a solution to this mess and will he be able to get to the afterlife? EVENTUAL YAOI.


Uuuugh. I guess I could never leave the fanfiction world huh?

A man writing yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh! fics for a year now doesn't sound very... can't find the word for it. Anways, when I took my break : writer's block :, I began having all these story ideas and PROMISED myself to stick with them but I had to make sure I have to WANT to do it. I have more than half of my fanfiction to complete and I haven't updated them for a YEAR. That proves how lazy I am.

But beside from the writers block, I had to do a 15 page essay on a specific country( kudos to my instructer ) and I chose Japan and I was the ONLY ONE who chose it so that made me proud and I really am interested in that country. If only Google wouldn't put crap about it. So yah, that was also why I didn't update the stories.

Well except the SOMF story that seems to be getting popular, ( f*cking uke!Yugi fangirls.) Alright alright. Time to head on out with my life and to head on in with this story that seemed to be bugging me to. Eh. Basically Yami is transported into the GX world by the portal that was meant to be a transportation for the afterlife but whoopdeef*ckingdoo he is in the next generation of duelmonsters so...have fun with that Yami.

Let the Love Games Begin! ER...Ah Screw it you already know this going to be a slash fic so why bother?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" * sniff * Good luck partner! We will never forget you." Yami smiled before walking the giagantic doors that began to open. Before he could walk into the portal to pretty much die, Jounouchi yelled for him.

" Oi! You'd better not forget us! I oughta come back there and knock some sense into yah." Everyone laughed even if this would be their last laugh together with Yami. He was like a bestfriend to them, even if he possessed Yugi's body.

" Don't worry. I could never forget friends like you guys." This only made Yugi cry even more since his bestfriend/partner was leaving him for good. Curse that Cerimonial Duel. He should've let Yami win. Yami noticed Yugi's sobbing ( how could he not ) and winked at Yugi.

" Little One, I especially won't forget you. Have faith in yourself seeing as you now have your life back without being possessed by a ghost."

" But I liked being possessed!" ( Don't pretend you didn't give a weird look ) Yami only did the thumbs up sign and walked off slowly towards the door that is supposably 10 feet away even if it looked like a couple of inches. His friends, family, minions. All were gathered around on the other side. Finally, he's be reuniting with his real timeline...

Just when the doors were closing he heard Yugi's voice cry out, " Don't go! I love you!" Yami's eyes widened.

" Wh-what?" * SLAM *

( A/N: Alright all you angsty puzzleshipping lovers. This wasn't suppose to be sad but if you are bawling your eyes out, dunno what to say.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Don't go! I love you!" _

_Yugi loves me?_

Yami opened his eyes that he had unknowingly closed. He blinked a couple of times before taking in the sight before him.

Big buildings hovering in the air, nice fair sized himes in columns, beautiful big trees and luscuious bushes. So this is what it feels like to be in heaven?

" Oof! Whoops sorry!." Yami only looked down to see a brunette jumping back on his feet like nothing happened.

" ...hm?" This boy is in the after world!? How sad! Yami automatically felt sympathy for this little soul and was about to hug him when the boy immediately screamed, " Hey! Your the king of G-*muffle*" " Ssshh!" Although nobody knew who Yami is, he knew people could easily mistake him for Yugi and he did NOT want to draw a crowd! Not with the way people were peacefully passing by him without freaking out.

" Keep quiet. I don't want to bring attention." Yami whispered.

" B-but it's true isn't it?" The brunette happily whispered back. Yami smiled.

. " That may be." He sweated when the boy fist-pumped the air.

" Th-this is so cool! I got to meet him! In person! !" Yami sighed drastically and ruffled his own hair. Only 15 seconds into the meeting and this kid is already a pain in the ass, but it was in a cute way.

" I-if you don't mind, can I have your autograph?" Yami couldn't reply since the kid is already digging away in his bag. " Aaaw shoot!" Yami sensed the boy's sadness and decided to offer him something. A thing he'd probably never need again.

" How about a card?" The brunette's eyes widened, pratically buldging out of it's sockets. The King of Games, offering a card from his own legendary deck!?

" A-ah um...okay." The boy stuttered with a hint of red on his cheeks. Yami thankfully still had his deck in his back pocket and pulled out a card randomly. The black Magician!? Oh HELL no! Not today buddy. Yami quickly slipped his signature card back in his deck and grabbed another. Ah, Kuriboh. This thing is pretty much worthless anyways.

" Here have this." And as Yami guessed, the boy simply held the card as if it was a fragile peice of glass. " Th-thank you." He whispered. Yami smiled nervously. Guess, Yugi will be famous in some years.

" Your welcome er...what's your name?"

" Judai! Judai Yuki sir!" The boy screamed happily. This is pratically the best day he's ever had. Yami gave a smile that pratically melted the brunette's heart.

" Nice to meet you Judai. I see you must really like DuelMonsters." Snapping out of his trance, Judai pulled his own handmade deck.

. " Y-yah I do! I hope to be the strongest and best duelist in the world! E-even if you're the king." Yami blinked before smiling and getting on his knees while placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. " I know you will acheive that dream."

" R-really?" Yami gave a nod. " Yes. I do beleive in you Judai so don't let me down."

And Yami meant every word too. He had a feeling that one day Judai would be the next King of Cardgames. This boy has the courage and strength of a true duelist. Judai was out of words for a moment before giving a huge smile and a thumbs up. " Can do!"

Yami stood back up and noticed someone else running past them with the same clothing as Judai. Was it a uniform?

" Do you have someplace to be?" The boy blinked innocently before gasping and picking up his bag. " I-I do! Gotta go bye!" Yami waved off to the future duelist and was about to ahead, apparently no where since he figured out that this was the future since he is still the King of Games, until he noticed a shadow loom behind him. A very TALL shadow. Frowning, Yami was about to turn and see who would be behind him until two muscular arms wrapped around his slim waist, and as if he was a feather, was picked up until he was face-to-face with another man.

( A/N: I saw the GX series and was slightly dissapointed to see that they kept blocking off Yugi's eyes and nose so right now how I describe 27 year old Yugi may not be accurate.)

Yami's eyes slowly widened as his heart began to pound faster and soundly. He...recognized this person. The same golden bangs, spiky hair with purple highlights. Big but narrow athysmest eyes on a sharp, featured face. This person... Yugi? Yami gulped when the eyes stared deeper into his soul.

" Strange...you look like someone I know. Just can't quite lay a finger on it." A smooth and low voice spoke. The smaller one, now Yami, began to blush incontrollably at the handsomeness ( who wouldn't? This is GX Yugi we're talking about! F*cking badass.) and began to squirm in the hold.

" P-please let me go!"

" Hm? O-oh I'm sorry. You just..."

" Yes, because we now pick up and observe people out of no where!" Yami almost fell on his wobbly legs but managed to control himself.

...

" Do you have somewhere to stay?"

" Why are you still here?" Yami mentally groaned. No shelter, food, water, protection. Yup, this is the life. The man, supposably Yugi, chuckled deeply.

" You seem new here. You could stay at my place if you want to." Yami was about retort until he smartly kept to himself. Could this man really be the Yugi who had admmitted his love to him? Could he really trust this man even if this is still Yugi? Yami gave a final breath from his decision and turned around to the patient man before him.

" I-I'll stay. O-only for a while..." Yugi smirked at Yami's shyness. He looked so cute.

" Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx And there you have it. So yah, another story to add to my unfinished collection. I need help.

Tootaloo!


End file.
